First Time
by oliviahotchner
Summary: A unexpected talk about first times lead to a unbelievable revelation about the two dark-haired agents. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know I haven't posted on my other fics for a while but this thing got into my head and I had to write this otherwise I wouldn't be able to focus on my other ones. I don't know where this came from but I hope you like it. It sets on the beggining of the Season 8 and Emily never left and Beth doesn't exist. The second part will be posted soon. Please, let me know what you think, I really enjoyed writing this and I'd like to know if you guys loved as much as I did.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

FIRST TIME

The team was sitting at a table on their favorite bar after come back from a particularly gruesome case. The moment they entered the bullpen Garcia announced that they all were going to drink and dance their monsters away. Since Jack was passing the week downtown with Jessica in her parents' and Will had taken Henry to visit his folks on New Orleans, no one had an excuse to deny the tech's request. Not that they had any other option actually.

So they had gone to the bar and immediately she ordered shots for everyone, saying that they need to start the night properly. Now, seven rounds of shots and several beers later they were all talking and laughing uncontrollably, discussing the most unusual topics. After the eighth round of shots came Garcia came up with another topic. "Okay, okay, everyone. First time? How? With whom? Where? How old? Was it good?"

Hotch shook his head at the question. He must have been really drunk to be talking with his subordinates about the first time he had had sex. But he really was because to everyone's surprise he was the first who answered her. "Haley, of course. At her parents' beach house. I was seventeen, she was fifteen. And it was clumsy; neither of us knew what we were doing. I'd like to think that we improved from that".

Everyone laughed at this and he saw one particular brunette agent raising an eyebrow from the corner of his eye. "Okay, next one, you my chocolate thunder, give me some juicy!"

"Always, baby girl. I was sixteen, it was with a neighbor. She was blonde and had this amazing par of breasts". He said gesturing his front making everyone laugh. "We met at my tree house, my mom was working and my sisters had gone to the shopping. And it was awesome. I had done some research before, if you know what I mean, and I had some cards on my sleeve".

"Nice!" Garcia clapped her hands turning to her blonde friend. "What about you Sugarplum?"

"Ahh, it was awful, gross, disgusting. I was seventeen and I had gone pass the summer with some friends at a beach house and there was this guy, Daren, and he was kind of cute, he was eighteen and I had a crush on him. So we met at the beach after everyone went to bed and it was just… terrible. He didn't know the concept of reciprocity, and it hurt so bad and he just thought about himself. It last like two minutes and he fall asleep soon after and I stood there, in pain, all slicky and dirty and still not knowing what an orgasm was".

"Ouch. That's really awful Jay". Emily winced in sympathy.

"Yeah, like you'd say, it really sucks". She said and everyone smirked at her remark. "What about the legendary Agent Rossi? How it was?" She asked eyeing the older man.

Smirking he answered after taking a sip of his beer. "Oh, there is a good memory. It was with Sara, sweet Sara. She was the daughter of our housekeeper and I was sixteen. It was in my room, my mom and dad were working and her mother had gone do some errands and left her to do her homework. And well, I asked if she wanted help to do it and one thing led to another and I ended up doing her". Morgan burst out laughing and patted his back while Hotch just smirked and shook his head and the girls made disgusted noises.

Reid was in silence, praying to God that they would forget about him but life wasn't so good, of course. "What about you Pretty Boy? Did you have your first time yet?" Morgan asked gaining a slap on his head by Emily.

"For your information Derek, yes I have. I was seventeen, it was with my college at Caltech and it was good. And that's all you're taking from me". He said taking a sip of his beer.

As Morgan was opening his mouth to respond JJ interrupted. "Leave him alone Morgan. And what about you Emily?"

The brunette agent smiled and shook her head, eyeing the other brunette agent at the other side of the table very discretely. She thought for a second about how to respond and still maintain their little secret of so many years. "Well. I'm sorry Jayje but unlike your experience, mine was magnificent".

"Uhhh, tell us more, tell us more!" Garcia squealed.

Hotch dropped his head and prayed to God that they wouldn't reveal their secret after so many years carefully hiding from everyone. "I was twenty". At her friends gasp she added. "I was almost raped when I was fourteen so I had a really hard time trusting people in this subject". She received some understanding smiles and a pat on her back by Garcia. "Well, like I said, I was twenty and he was twenty-six. He was an agent that worked for my mom and he was assigned to accompany me on my cousin's weeding because my mother couldn't come due her agenda. We couldn't flight back home that night because of the weather and the only room we got was a double one. And I had a major crush on him because he was absolutely delicious and gorgeous so I kind of seduced him".

"You dirty, dirty girl!" Garcia said making everyone laugh.

Rossi was just watching the way Hotch was trying to avoid eye contact with Emily and the way he was tipping the table with his fingertips unconsciously, something he only did when he was nervous. Suddenly everything started to click on his head. "Wait a minute. Aaron, didn't you work for the Ambassador when you started at the FBI?"

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, damn you David Rossi._ It was the only thing that passed on both agents heads. After a few seconds Hotch cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his sit. "Yeah, yeah, I did".

Dave saw right away that he was right. "And how old were you?"

Hotch looked up and glared at the man only eliciting a grin in return. "Twenty-six".

"So you probably were twenty at the time right Emily?" Everyone started to understand what he was implying and Garcia let out a gasp followed by a squeal.

"Oh my God, your fist time was with boss-man!" Emily put her head between her hands and groaned. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, tell us everything, especially the juicy parts!"

She looked up and made contact with Hotch, who was too struggling. "You do realize that we managed to spend almost six years without bring that up?" He asked her.

"It's not my fault! It was this stupid Italian who doesn't let anything pass by!" She glared at Rossi who kept grinning.

"Okay, okay, you two can kill him later, now give us the dirty!" Garcia urged.

Emily looked at Hotch, who shrugged. "You already started. And they won't let us alone until we say it, so…"

"Okay". She breathed and prepared herself to tell the story. "As I said, we were delayed because of the weather and couldn't find two separated bedrooms so we got a double one. And I had a crush on him because he was all handsome and mysterious on his perfect suit and I kind of seduced him".

Hotch snorted. "That's probably the understatement of the century".

"Why, what did she do?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"She said she was going to change for bed and went to the bathroom while I called to the Ambassador to report the situation. When I heard the door opening and turned around she was wearing this… this thing that couldn't even be called negligee because it didn't covered anything and the parts that were covered were all transparent". Garcia widened her eyes and gasped, eyeing Emily who was blushing furiously. "I don't know how I didn't have a heart attack right then. And I was separated from Haley for almost seven months and she was there absolutely magnificent. I'm not made of stone, okay". He defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I admit that I was pretty bold, but I really wanted him". She said with a whine. "Although I didn't know that you were on dry spell that long. Now I understand why you ripped off everything in like ten seconds". She added smirking.

"You ripped her negligee off?" Morgan asked laughing.

"Of course I did, it was on my way from the good stuff". Hotch said shrugging, making the table burst out on laugh.

"Okay, okay, but how it was?" Garcia asked to Emily, clapping her hands.

"You didn't hear her before? It was magnificent". JJ said quoting her friend's previous words.

"That it was. Mind-blowing". Hotch commented taking a sip of his beer.

"All five times". Emily added.

"Five times?" Garcia almost shouted.

"Actually, it was eight if you count the morning after". Hotch said.

"Oh my God". Garcia gasped.

"In fact, it was nine". At his frown of confusion she smiled and winked. "The shower".

His eyes widened in realization and he chuckled. "Oh, right, the shower, the shower was good, very good".

"Oh my God I think I will combust with so much information! Give me more, give me more!" She jumped on her sit excitedly.

"Damn you Emily. You were more satisfied on your first time than I was on my honeymoon. Nine times! Wow". JJ huffed annoyed making Morgan almost fall of his sit from laughing.

Emily looked at the blonde sheepishly. "Actually, it was nine times that he, you know, finished. For me it was the double. Hell, almost the triple. Before he even started he had already made me come twice. Sorry". She chuckled at the indignant look at her face.

JJ looked at Hotch, who blushed deeply now. "You think you could give Will some tips?"

Everyone burst out laughing again, just in time the ninth round of shots arrived. They all took it one and Garcia turned to Emily again. "So, we already know that boss-man is the God of Sex but what else can you tell us?" She asked.

"Emily…" Hotch eyed her pointedly but she just chuckled at him.

"What? I'm painting you as a legend, you should be thankful". She said smirking. "Well, what can I say? I don't know, do you still have a thing for walls?" She asked him genuinely curious. The man was so good and so strong that she couldn't prevent the shiver at the memory of her pressed against the bedroom's wall with her legs wrapped around him and he pounding furiously on her making her lose the ability to think, let alone speak.

"Actually I never did that again". He said honestly.

"Why? You were so good at that!" She asked.

"I don't know. I just never felt like doing it again". He honestly didn't know. "Maybe because Haley was the missionary type of girl and sex on our marriage was always something planned, never spontaneous".

"What a minute. He took you up against a wall?" Morgan asked.

"Two out of nine. It was a-amazing. I was really impressed by his stamina". She said.

"Actually, it was three out of nine". He corrected.

"Oh. The shower". She said smiling and he nodded. "Damn, that shower was glorious".

"It surely was". He agreed.

"I still can believe that you lost your virginity with boss-man". Garcia said shaking her head. "That's why you two hated each other when you joined the team?"

"Ask him. He was the one who shoved me out of his office". Emily glared at him.

"I couldn't okay. Haley and I were having problems already and then this gorgeous woman that I had passed the most mind-blowing night of my life showed up on my office saying that I would have to work with her every single day and she was even more gorgeous, what I didn't think it was possible by the way. I couldn't open up to you, if I did I would have lost control and could have ended both of our careers, your respect for me and my marriage". He explained. "Not that the last one had worked anyway".

The table stood in silence for a few minutes before Morgan broke the tension. "So you think that Emily is gorgeous?" He teased.

And to everyone's surprise Hotch just answered honestly. "Have you looked at her yet? Of course she is gorgeous. And having already had a taste doesn't help at all my self-control. Why do you think I don't even shake her hand? She's addictive. I can't take any chances. That dance on JJ's weeding was more than I could take it".

"Why do you always have to have so much self-control? Indulge this once, Aaron. The frat rules aren't written on stone". Dave said.

"Do go there Dave. Just don't". Hotch said shaking his head.

"I still can't believe that your first time was so amazing and satisfactory while mine was mediocre. It's not fair". JJ whined making everyone chuckle.

"Sorry Jayje. But if it makes you feel any better I'm actually mad at him for that".

"What? Why?" Hotch asked with a frown.

"Because you presented me to this new world with that fucking awesome performance and I, naïve, believed that it was always like that just to be crushed finding out that the most of men doesn't even know how to use their dicks, let alone give me multiples orgasms. And excluding the fact that none of them are satisfactory on their sizes. I should sue you for false publicity". She said with a straight face making the whole table crack on a contagious laugh that went for minutes.

When they finally managed to breathe again Hotch cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Emily. I didn't mean to deceive you. My sincere apologies". He said with a mock tone.

"Well, I still think you two should repeat your performances again. That way you could have a complete satisfactory night again Emily and maybe you could wipe that frown off of your face for a while Aaron. Actually that would be really great for all of us. Please darling, fuck his brains out and make him less cranky and we'll be forever grateful." Dave said smiling.

"Agree".

"Amen to that".

"Please, do it".

"It would be pretty great". The whole table agreed with him and the couple eyed each other meaningful, both of them thinking the same thing. _I would be definitely pretty great._

 **A/N: Second part will be rated M. Flashback or for real? Or both? What do you think?Let a review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. And good news! I couldn't make it on just two parts so, now this is a multi-chapter. Probably won't take more that five chapters but it's more than two, right? This one is a flash back from the very first time. Let's see how Emily seduced Hotch! Please, don't forget to review or I may abandon this...**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

PART TWO

After the revelation about Emily's first time everyone continued to drink and started to talk about other stuffs. Everyone except the two dark-haired agents that would sneak glances from each other from time to time, remembering all the details of that faithful night.

 _"_ _Yes Ambassador, we'll be at home by noon, I believe". Hotch said through the phone, running a hand on his hair. He was really tired. The weeding and the reception had been very long and Emily Prentiss had made him stay with her almost the whole time on the dancefloor. He could still feel the silkiness of her dress on his hands and the scent of strawberries that emanated from her skin and hair. God, she was absolutely magnificent. And now here he was, stuck in a hotel room with her for the whole night. The only thing he wanted was a very cold shower and get into his bed and try to ignore the knowledge that she was just a few feet away from him._

 _He heard the bathroom's door open just as he was hanging up the phone. He turned around to say that he was going to take a shower when he stopped dead. There was the most exquisite creature that he'd ever seen dressed only in a tiny red bra and panties and a small robe that didn't really covered anything. He could see her hard peaks through her bra and felt his pants constrict with the extent of his desire._

 _"_ _Miss Prentiss… wh-what are you…" He stammered pathetically._

 _She smiled wickedly to him and started to take a few steps to his direction. "Well Agent Hotchner, you see, I was thinking… do you believe in faith?"_

 _"_ _What?" He asked dumbfounded._

 _"_ _Do you believe in faith Agent Hotchner? Because I do and I honestly think that the two of us being stuck here in this town, with only a room available, is a really good trick of faith, don't you think?" She said seductively stopping right in front of him and taking the small robe off her shoulders._

 _He looked at her up and down and had to bit back a groan. "Miss Prentiss, this is… completely unprofessional. I'm here to do a job. I am your mother's employee. I think you should put some real clothes while I take a shower and then we both should sleep". He said trying to pass by her, only to be stopped by her hands on his shoulders._

 _"_ _Why Agent Hotchner? Don't you think I'm pretty? Don't you like my lingerie?" She purred the words on his ears and run her hands down his shoulders to his arms until take his hands and placed them on her waist. "Why are you always so tided up? Don't you ever relax?" She asked while continued to run his hands on her body. She placed them right above her breasts and leaned in to whisper on his ear again. "Don't you want me, Aaron?" She took his earlobe between her teeth and bit it._

 _That seemed to undone him because next thing she knew he was cupping both her breasts on his hands and his mouth descended to her neck, sucking at her pulse point until she was moaning and trembling on his arms. "This is so wrong, so wrong…" He whispered kissing up to her ear and nipping her earlobe. "But God, I want you… you're so fucking sexy…"_

 _He picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed and then he was hovering her and taking her lips into his for the first time. She responded eagerly, taking his bottom lip between her lips and sucking softly, smiling at the moan he made. He pulled back and looked right into her eyes. "Emily, are you sure?" She was his boss's daughter, she was only twenty but he knew that if she said yes there wasn't anything that could stop him._

 _She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I do." But just as he was leaning to kiss her again she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Wait. Just… you have to know something…" She said almost shyly._

 _"_ _What is it?" He asked concerned._

 _She looked at him with her big brown eyes and opened her mouth to say but just managed to stammer some words. "It's just… I didn't… I mean… I never… you know…"_

 _He widened his eyes. "You mean, you're still virgin?"_

 _"_ _Yes…" She whispered looking down to his covered chest._

 _Hotch was stunned. He always heard that Emily Prentiss was a troublemaker and with all her performance earlier, seducing him he really thought that she had a lot of experience. He looked down at her and seeing that she was almost ashamed he took her chin on his hand and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Hey… you don't have to feel ashamed. But Emily, now I ask you again. Are you sure of this? Because it's a big deal, you can't take back."_

 _"_ _I trust you. I want you". She whispered to him. He smiled and nodded, leaning in to capture her lips again and kissing her deeply. She circled her arms on his neck and arched her back to him pressing herself into his chest. Needing to feel more of him she started to lose his tie, pulling back to take it off of his neck. She then started to unbutton his dress shirt carefully, his jacket already laying on the other bed because he had taken it off when they entered the room._

 _When she had unbuttoned his entire shirt she pushed of his shoulders, forcing him to pull back again. He thrown it on the floor and put his hand on her back to arch her just enough to unclasp her bra. Taking the piece off of her he took the sight in front of him and sighed. "God, you're absolutely beautiful". He saw her blush and smiled at her leaning to take one of her nipples on his mouth. He heard her gasp and start to tremble beneath him, moaning his name lowly._

 _He massaged her other breast with his mouth before switching sides, eliciting a groan from her. "Oh God"._

 _He felt her hands on his belt and took it away, holding them on top of her head. "Not yet, I have to prepare you". He said looking at her. He then took the last piece of cloth on her and pulled it down her legs. He looked at her bare skin and groaned. She was incredible beautiful. Her skin was perfect, very fair, smooth and firm at the same time. He massaged her calves and her thighs, seeing her breathing increase as he was approaching her center. He brushed his thumb on her clit and felt her wetness, cleared by the glistening of her folds. He pressed his thumb more firmly and watched mesmerized at her face, eyes closed, mouth parted and cheeks flushed._

 _He kept the pressure on her clit and used his other fingers to part her folds, massaging her whole center with his hand. He stood doing this for several minutes and saw her chest going up and down faster, her hands fisting the sheets and her body starting to convulse in pleasure. "Oh my God, Aaron!" She shivered and gasped as he continued to trace her center lazily._

 _He smiled at her. "And that sweetheart, it's an orgasm"._

 _She chuckled and pushed him to give him a kiss. "I know. I mean, I already had touched myself before but it never had been this way, this… pleasurable"._

 _"_ _Good. Now let's see what you think about this". He said going down her body while tracing every inch of skin he could with his open and tongue before reaching her center again, putting her legs over shoulders and shoving his mouth on her._

 _"_ _Fuck!" She gasped at the contact of his tongue with her folds and felt him smiling against her. He licked her hungrily before taking her clit between his lips and sucking fervently. He alternated between those two actions making her moan nonstop. "God Aaron, yes, yes, right there, oh my God!" She almost shouted when he started to flick her clit repeatedly with his tongue._

 _He hummed against her and continued his assault until he felt her legs tense on his shoulders and her hands fist on his hair tightly, moaning his name loudly. "Aaron!"_

 _He drank her juices and cleaned her up, enjoying her moans and groans and then hovered her again, taking her mouth on his and kissing her fiercely. "You taste delicious"._

 _"_ _That was… it was… wow. Just… amazing". She stammered._

 _He chuckled. "Yeah, it was". He started to take off his belt and pants, hissing softly when his fingers brushed on his covered bulge. He looked up and saw her staring at him hungrily and pulled his boxers down, leaving him completely bare to her._

 _She widened her eyes and gasped. "Wow. It's big". She said, making him chuckle._

 _"_ _Well, thanks… But there is a problem. I don't have a condom". He said serious. She smiled and got up the bed going towards her bag. "Oh, of course you have it"._

 _"_ _Well, I did plan to seduce you. I mean, you're…" she eyed him up and down. "Absolutely fantastic"._

 _"_ _Come back here". He pushed her back on the bed and ripped the package and rolled it on his erection. He looked at her flushed face. "Okay sweetheart, I'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna hurt a little bit. I'll push in carefully and you tell me if it's hurting too much, right?"_

 _She nodded. "Okay, I trust you"._

 _He nodded and positioned himself at her entrance, starting to push in carefully in one thrust until he was all way in. He felt her nails digging on his shoulders tightly and looked at her worriedly using all his self-control to not start to pound into her like he wanted. "Are you okay Emily?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it hurt a bit but I'm okay." She nodded, relaxing her grip on his shoulders._

 _"_ _Okay. I'm going to start to move a little". He said to her and when she nodded he pulled back very slowly before start to push in slowly too. He repeated this a few times before he looked at her. "You think I can go a little faster?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah". She nodded quickly and gasped when he started to move faster and deeper._

 _"_ _God, you feel so good, so tight". He groaned on her neck and sucked her pulse point while his hands were massaging her breasts._

 _"_ _Oh Aaron!"_

 _"_ _Feels good babe?" He asked between kisses._

 _"_ _Yes, God, yes, it feels so good". She gasped when he changed his angle and started to rub her sweet point at every stroke. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to thrust faster and harder, starting to feel her walls contracting against him. He brought his hand to flick her clit and a few seconds later she started to convulse. "Oh yes, Aaron!"_

 _The feeling of her climax was too much for him and soon after he followed her, grunting into her neck and shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm. Both stayed unmoved for a few moments before he pulled out of her, wincing inwardly at the sight of her blood on his member and her thighs. He went to the bathroom and picked at damp cloth to clean himself and went back to the bed to clean her._

 _"_ _Let's go to the other bed, it's clean". He said picking her in his arms and placing her sweetly on the bed. He lay down beside her and took her into his arms, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"_

 _She looked up to him smiling. "I'm perfect. That was perfect"._

 _"_ _Aren't you in pain?"_

 _"_ _No… no, I'm not. You were so careful and gentle. Thank you, Aaron. It was really perfect". She kissed him._

 _"_ _I'm glad. It was really perfect". He nodded before capturing her lips again. The kiss quickly escalated and she was on top of him, grinding against his already hard member. "I really hope you have more of those condoms". He said kissing down her neck._

 _She chuckled and looked at him. "Oh baby. I got a whole package"._

They were staring at each other ignoring completely the rest of the table, immersed on their memories, until Morgan caught their attention. "Hey you two, you think you can stop this eye sex? I mean, we're right here! Get a room!" The rest of the team burst out of laughing when they both blushed.

Suddenly Emily got up and took his hand. "C'mon, I wanna dance".

He smiled at her and followed her to the dancefloor, leaning in to whisper on her ear. "Of course. Dancing is a very nice type of foreplay". He chuckled when he felt her shiver. They were going to make up the last nineteen years tonight, starting on the dancefloor.

 **A/N: Sooo? Did you like it? If I will continue this or not and how soon it'll only depend on the number of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, you guys are amazing! The response to this is really making me happy. Thank you so much for all the reviews and all the followers. Here is the 3th part and it's pretty smut. And it's the present! I hope you'll like it. And don't forget it, this isn't my priority so if I feel that you guys aren't enjoying this I'll stop.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own them.**

PART THREE

They reached the dancefloor and Hotch immediately pulled Emily into his embrace. She linked her arms around his neck and he circled her thin frame with his arms, his hands resting right on the curve of her bottom. They swung slowly at the romantic song the DJ started to play, her face buried on the crock of his neck and his breathing the scent of her hair. He slowly caressed her back through the fabric of her shirt and felt her tracing her fingers on his scalp. "You still smell the same scent of strawberries that you did nineteen years ago". He whispered on her ear and smiled when he felt her shiver. He bent his head on her neck and started to trace open-mouthed kisses on her neck, below her ear and down her shoulders and collarbone. He paused on her pulse point and started to suck it, grinning inwardly when he saw the red mark starting to appear when he pulled back.

"Ohh, I've missed you…" She whispered with a moan while he continued his assault on her neck. He suddenly turned her around and pressed her back with his front tightly, letting her feel exactly how much he had missed her too.

He tilted her head to the side to continue to nuzzle her neck and caressed her stomach with his opened hands, his fingers tracing the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her pants and the side of her breasts. He looked down at her cleavage and could see the hard peaks of her nipples through the fabric and smirked. "And you're still so fucking responsive…" He purred on her ear. "I bet you're already all wet for me, aren't you?"

She moaned at his words and his breath on her ear. "Oh, I've been wet since we started talking about first times…"

He tightened his grip on her and groaned when she grinded her ass against his groin. "Your place or mine?" Jack was spending the weekend with Jessica at her parents' so his place was available too.

"Yours is closer". She said with a whine when he bucked against her and sucked a sensitive point below her ear.

"Then let's get out of here". He tugged her hand and directed them towards the table where the team was still watching them with wide knowing smiles on their faces.

He took his jacket while she collected her purse and coat. "Are you two going already, kids?" Dave said teasingly.

"Yeah man, why the rush?" Morgan said smirking.

The great amount of tequila and beer that Hotch had consumed the whole night added by the anxiety and desire to take Emily home made him pronounce the next words. "We have nineteen years to make it up to. That's a lot of sex. We're actually late so, excuse us".

Morgan spat the sip of beer he had just taken and coughed trying to control his laughter. "You go, Hotch!"

"See you two Monday. Don't do anything I wouldn't do". Dave said smirking.

"That really doesn't mean so much". Emily said smiling. She looked at Hotch and saw an odd look on his face. "What is it?"

"Today is Saturday, right?" At her nod he continued with a shake of his head. "There is no way in hell we'll be able to work on Monday. See you guys on Tuesday. Everybody has a day off".

"Emily, I love you. Go ahead and suck his life off". Morgan said smiling.

"Oh, I plan on doing so much more…" Emily whispered on Hotch's ear and smirked when he fastened his pace pulling her with him.

They got into the cab and he gave the driver his address. Emily buried her face on his neck and started to nip his flesh and lick the most sensitive points, making him start to shift uncomfortably due to the tightness on his pants. Finally the car pull over in front of his building and he all but thrown the money to the driver and opened the car's door, almost running towards the building with Emily right behind him.

He pushed the elevator's button and as soon as the doors opened he shoved her inside, pressing the 4th floor's button. He pressed her on the wall of the cubicle and started to massage her breasts and assault her neck again, making her moan loudly. They heard the ding of the elevator indicating that they had arrived to his floor and he directed them towards his apartment, making a quick work with his keys and then pushing her against the closed door, finally, _finally_ , capturing her lips with his after so many years.

God, she still tasted so good. Her sweet flavor mixed with the spiciness of the alcohol was addictive and he started to devour her mouth, shoving his tongue inside to trace and mark every inch of hers as his, caressing her tongue and sucking it, enjoying all the little moans and gasps she was giving to him.

He pulled back just enough to push her shirt over her head, the need to feel her skin being too much to handle. His hands were running all the skin of her back, toying with the clasp of her bra for a few seconds before he undid it and tossed the fabric aside, leaving her torso completely bare to him.

"God, you're even more beautiful than I remember". He said reverently, causing tears to poll in her eyes, because she could see that he was being sincere, despite the horrible scars on her chest and abdomen inflicted by Doyle. He covered one nipple with his mouth and let his hand to massage the other and she could already feel the so wanted tension coiling low on her belly.

"God, Aaron, please. Don't make me wait. It's been too long". She pleaded while started to take off his jacket and unbutton his dress shirt. The desire was so strong that she suddenly ripped his shirt apart, sending buttons flying everywhere. She ran her fingernails on his chest and felt rather then heard the growl he emitted. She trailed kisses all over his chest and before he knew it forced him back on the opposite wall and knelt down in front of him, quickly unfastening his belt and unzipping his pants, shoving it down on his legs along with his boxers.

"Fuck, Emily!" He gritted between his teeth when she engulfed him on her mouth and started to suck it hard, without any foreplay. He grasped her hair on his fist and guided her mouth, starting to rock his hips, fucking her mouth. "Oh, yeah baby. So good, so good…" He groaned when her hands started to caress his balls and she swing her tongue on his tip, before continue to suck him hard.

Just a couple minutes later he could feel his climax close so he tugged her up by her hair. " _Enough!"_ He hissed. He cupped her ass and lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his waist and went to the end of the hall to his bedroom. He placed her on the middle of the bed and made a quick work with her pants and panties, leaving her completely bare to him. He covered her body with his and captured her mouth again while she hooked her legs around his waist and pressed herself up to brush her center against his erection.

"Hurry, c'mon Aaron. Take me!" She groaned when he teased her with just the tip of his cock on her entrance.

"Condom?" He asked breathlessly.

"No need. I'm on the pill. I want to feel you, all of you". She said running her fingers on his back. He nodded and positioned himself and entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of her against him.

"Oh God, you feel so good. So tight and so hot and _so wet…_ " He said when he started to move in and out of her very slowly.

"Oh… oh Aaron, yes… so good. Harder, please, harder!" She pleaded, her back arched from the bed and her fingers digging hard on his shoulders.

He started to move in and out faster, each thrust harder than the previous. He knew that he wouldn't last so much, not being with anyone since his divorce and the feeling of _Emily_ too much overwhelming for him, so he brought his fingers to her clit and started to flick it quickly, ensuring that she would come with him.

"Oh, yes, yes, right there. Fuck Aaron, right there!" She moaned loudly when he found her sweet spot and started to rub it with every thrust, adding at the stimulation of his fingers on her clit.

He continued to thrust into her hard and fast, using his mouth to lick, nip and kiss every inch of skin he could reach from her neck and chest. He felt the tightness on his belly and knew he was on the verge of coming, so he looked at her right in the eyes and whispered with a husky voice. "Come for me, sweetheart. I want to see you fall apart…"

And she did. With the next thrust she exploded in pleasure, moaning his given name at the silence of the bedroom, her whole body shivering as her walls clasped him, making him follow her on the precipice. He groaned her name like a curse and shuddered at the intensity of his climax, jetting his seed inside of her with one, two, three thrusts, before he stilled, collapsing on top of her.

After a few moments he pulled out of her and fell on the bed beside her. To her contentment he quickly pulled her against him, sneaking his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. "I'm amazing…"

"That you are". He said smiling.

"Tell me again why did we wait so long?" She whispered.

"Because we're idiots". He said chuckling. He tightened his grip on her. "God, it was even more perfect than the first time".

"It really was. You're still amazing… no one ever knew how to make me feel this way". She said sincerely. "Honestly, I had to use our memories to finish myself a handful of times". She confessed.

"Been there, done that". He said.

"Really? You mean, with Haley?" She asked surprised, looking into his eyes.

"By the end of our marriage it was almost as an obligation, you know. An attempt to save or reignite our relationship… But even before that, at the beginning, it wasn't like this. Don't get me wrong, I loved Haley deeply and even though I wasn't in love with her long before she left I know I will always love her because she gave me the best thing of my life. But with her it was always so simple and… I don't know, boring? She never let me do anything other than normal sex. I think the most exciting thing we did was sex on the couch".

"Ouch". She winced. She remembered very well how much he liked to try new positions and do amazing things to drive her out of her mind. "It's really hard to believe that you spent so many years without doing anything wild. Not even doggie style? You were so good at that!" Flashes of her on her knees and him pounding into her from behind came on her mind and she shivered.

"You're kidding? If I ever asked her to bend over to me she would make me sleep on the couch for a week. She said it was degradant. That's why she never went down on me either. Or let me go on her. She said it was disgusting".

"Well, she was stupid. Because from what I remember, your tongue is magnificent". She said shaking her head. "I'd never been with someone who knew how to deal with my body either. I think that no one else was ever able to stimulate my g-spot other than you. And I never went on my knees to anyone else either. I just… never trust someone to do so".

"God, we're really stupid to have wasted all this time, aren't we?" He groaned, tracing his fingers on her back and the curve of her ass.

"We really are. So, we have a lot to redeem, right?" She asked, running her fingers on his chest.

He smiled and turned her flat on her back and hovered her. "How about we found out if my tongue is still magnificent?" He asked with a wicked smile before start to go down on her body tracing kisses all the way.

She sighed and ran her fingers on his hair. They were definitely idiots. But they were going to make it up for the lost time… over and over and over again.

 **A/N: Let a review! Two more to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know I took too long, I'm sorry. But I think it was worth it. This is the last but one in this fic and it's more fluffy than smut. I hope you like it! Please, let more reviews, I really appreciate them!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

PART IV

Emily came out of the bedroom dressed only with one of Hotch's t-shirts and her panties and smiled at the hungry look from the naked man on the bed watching her. "Like what you see?" She teased and squealed when he took her hand and pulled her up, straddling him.

"Oh, I like it… so much…" He grinned before taking her mouth with his in a fierce kiss. They had done it two more times, each one more intense than the before. Pulling apart he looked at her flushed face and swallowed. "God, you're absolutely magnificent. How is possible that you're even more beautiful than nineteen years ago?" He asked in awe, his hands running through her back beneath his t-shirt.

"Aaron…" She blushed and looked down, focusing on his naked chest, tracing his faded scars with the tip of her fingers. His hand covered hers stopping her movements.

"Emily, don't…" He whispered ashamed. He hadn't been with anyone ever since his divorce so aside from the doctors no one had ever saw the scars from Foyet's attack.

She looked at him and saw the pained look on his face and felt the tears starting to poll on her eyes. She looked down again, her hand still on his chest right above his heart. "That was one of the worst days of my life…" She whispered without looking at him. "I just felt something, you know. I knew that something was wrong. I knew that you were in danger… I couldn't focus in anything so I just gave up and went after you… when I got inside your place… the hole in the wall… the blood… your blood… I thought you were…" She couldn't finish and the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"Emily…" He whispered painfully. He never asked her how it was for her finding him in the hospital. He was so focused on his pain and his family that he didn't think about how traumatic it was for her to find him on the hospital, unconscious. He wiped the tear with his thumb and lifted her chin to make her look at him. The way her eyes looked so lost and sad made his heart clench. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I never talked to you about this… I never try to know if you were okay after finding me…"

She shook her head dismissively. "Don't, Aaron. I wasn't expecting you to do so. You had so much in your mind with Haley and Jack. Don't feel bad for not focusing on me because there wasn't any reason for you to do. I talked to JJ sometimes… Dave too. They helped me to get through. But that's why I insisted in picking you and dropping you from work. It eased my worries knowing that you were home and everything was okay, you were safe."

He looked at her seriously for a few moments. "I never thanked you for being by my side back then, didn't I? Not only after my attack but after Haley's death too. You were always there, available, more than anyone else on the team. I never thanked you for that, I'm sorry".

"I did it because I wanted. Don't feel sorry. I'd do it again…" She said truthfully.

He smiled at her and leaned in, taking her mouth with his in a long deep kiss. He kissed her thoroughly, enjoying the taste of her and the feeling of her skin under his fingertips. This kiss wasn't like the ones before and they both were aware of that. It wasn't based on desire or lust. It was about trust and acceptance. It was about the feelings they both had been developing towards the other during the years.

It was about how she sacrificed her own career to protect his, without a second thought. It was about how he decided to leave his wife and son at home but felt like he couldn't do his job without her presence anymore. It was about how sorry for him she felt when his wife all but humiliated him, sending the divorce papers to be served on his job, in front of his whole team. It was about how much she had worried about him when he was involved at the explosion in New York. It was about how much he had worried about her when she was inside that compound, being beaten by that sociopath.

It was about how jealous he was when that Viper guy was hitting on her or how he thought she was absolutely beautiful when she got ready to go meet him. It was about how much he wanted to take her in his arms when she entered his office, soaked, with red eyes, mourning her friend's death. It was about how terrified she was that he was dead when she found his place covered on blood. It was about how thankful and glad he was for her presence during all Foyet's saga. It was about how heart-broken she was when they found him beaten the reaper to death, desperate because he had been too late to save his ex-wife. It was about how much he adored her every time she went to his place with food or a new toy for his boy, just to try to easy his life a little bit and make Jack happy.

It was about how much he felt guilt when he couldn't save her from Doyle or arrest or kill him that time. It was about how much she was thankful that he had risked his career to save her life. It was about how much he had missed her when she was gone. It was about how much she was glad for his support when she was back.

It was about all the times when they spoke their feelings with actions, big or small ones, with their eyes, with their loyalty towards each other.

It was about how much more than sex this was.

It was about the possibilities.

It was about how much they had wanted this for so long.

It was about maturity.

It was about being able to finally put their feelings above their jobs.

It was about the love they could build together from now on.

They pulled apart breathlessly and looked at each other meaningfully. He took his t-shirt above her head and flipped her on her back hovering her with his hard body. He brushed the hair off of her face tenderly and smiled at her. "Aaron…" She whispered quietly and he took her lips once more, moaning throatily. His hands caressed her body like it was porcelain, enjoying the softness of her skin. Her hands linked around his neck, playing with his hair and then down to caress his cheeks while his mouth devoured her.

He brought his mouth to her neck and traced every inch of her skin with open-mouthed kisses, licks and little bites, murmuring in a low husky voice. "You are so beautiful… so soft… so sweet… you feel so good…"

She moaned lowly and gripped his shoulders more tightly. "Aaron…"

"Ssh…" He shushed her and continued his assault. "Ssh, sweetheart… let me take care of you" he looked up to her eyes "let me make love to you".

She felt the tears pricking her eyes with the adoration she found on his and nodded. He descended his mouth again to her collarbone, finding the way down to her breasts. He gently took one nipple between his lips and sucked carefully, while his hand caressed the other one. He licked his one to the other, switching sides and tactics, enjoying all the little noises and whimpers she was making.

He knelt on the bed beside her and took the last piece of cloth that covered her down her legs, letting her all exposed to him again. He looked at her from head to toe in awe. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart". She smiled at him and tugged him by his hand down to her again, capturing his lips hungrily while wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning at the brush of his erection with her center.

She pulled apart bucking her hips with his. "Make love to me, Aaron".

He lined himself and entered her with one slow thrust, savoring the feel of her enveloping him tightly. He started to move slowly, with deep and long thrusts, hitting all the rights spots every time, making her gasp and moan. "Oh God, you feel too good". He groaned on her neck, fastening his pace a little bit.

"Yes, yes, ohhhh Aaron. Faster babe, please". She whimpered and he complied her wishes. "Yes, right there!" She gasped when he again, so ably, found her right spot and started to rub it with every thrust.

He looked to her flushed face, her eyes closed and mouth parted and felt a mix of male pride and happiness. "Look at me Emily". He ordered hoarsely and her eyes opened to meet his. "You're mine. Only mine, Emily". He stated firmly and she couldn't help but nod to him, the pleasure too much and too deep to allow her make any arguments, not that she would do it anyway. She was his, ever since the first time. "Say it, I need to hear you say it babe".

"I'm yours Aaron. I've always been yours. I'll always be yours…" She half spoke, half sobbed, already teetering the edge.

""You're close, aren't you? I can feel it". At her moan of agreement he said husky on her ear. "Come with me sweetheart. Come with me". He speeded his thrusts and sending them both to the bliss, calling each other names with moans.

He collapsed breathlessly on top of her and took a few moments to recover. When he pulled out, he smiled at the little whine she emitted and quickly brought her to his arms. After a few minutes of silence he heard her small voice. "This means something more, doesn't?"

He pulled her up to stay face to face with her and caressed her face with the tip of his fingers. "I want it to mean more. Do you?" He asked hopefully.

"More than anything". She whispered and he smiled, kissing her sweetly. She buried her face on the crook of his neck and sighed happily.

"Sleep sweetheart. We have the whole time in the world". He whispered on her hair and kissed her head, cuddling closer to her.

"G'night Aaron". She whispered.

"Night, beautiful".

 **A/N: Next and last one will be with the team again. Your reviews will say how long it will take for me to post it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And we reached the end! Thank you all for the reviews on this work, I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like the ending, it's fluffy and with the team.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

PART V

Emily entered the bullpen on Tuesday morning with a smile on her face. She had spent the whole weekend and Monday at Hotch's apartment, going home just this morning to change for work. They had made it up for the lost time over and over, but they also spent a lot of time just cuddling on the couch, watching old movies and a marathon of Law and Order. They cooked together and ate at the dinner table with candles and red wine, saying it was like their first date.

They talked a lot about how their new relationship would affect their job and decided to just come clean to the Bureau and the team. They weren't young anymore and they had gone through so much on the past few years that it was just not worth it to keep sneaking around like a couple of teenagers. They wanted to be able to live their lives without worries, without having to take care to not get caught or being seen by anyone. They were grown up, house-owing, independent adults and they had the right to live their love without restrictions.

Also, they had Jack to consider. Jessica brought him home by Sunday evening and the boy had been delighted at the brunette's presence. Hotch had a talk with his sister-in-law while Emily played with the boy in his room and was surprised when she said that it was about time for him to do something about his feelings. She knew he liked the brunette more than a boss should like his subordinate. And she said that she was happy for him, that he deserved to be happy and she knew that her sister would want for him to find love again because that had been her last wish, for him to teach their son how to love.

Emily was in pure bliss. She had spent so much time trying to find _the one_. That man who would make everything be worth it. That man who would make her feel loved and wanted. That man with whom she would want to spend the rest of her life with. That man who would make her think about babies and a house with a white fence and a little dog. That man who would make her finally understand all those silly love songs. That man who would cause butterflies on her belly. That man who would make her feel alive.

She couldn't believe that she had finally found it. She had finally found the happiness she had always wanted. She had found the man of her dreams.

She tried to wipe off the stupid smile she had on her lips when she approached her desk but she couldn't. Looking up she saw that his office was closed and the lights were off. He had scheduled a meeting with Strauss first thing in the morning to communicate her about their situation. She asked if he was certain of that and he had said that he had waited nineteen years and he couldn't wait any other minute to tell the world she was his. And he was hers.

She cried.

She wasn't used to this type of things. She'd never dated a good man. She'd never dated a gentleman. She'd never dated a man who put her in first.

She couldn't contain the happiness she was feeling.

When she looked at her desk she let out a gasp followed by a laugh. "You can't be this interested in my personal life. You just can't". She said at the whole team that was gathered around her desk.

"C'mon, Sugarplum". Garcia said grinning, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked when she saw the team following them.

"To my sanctuary! It's the only room without cameras". Garcia said and she laughed. The team entered her office and she locked the door. "Okay peaches, spit out. How it was?"

She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that I will tell you anything?"

"Because I will bug you until you spit out the beans. Now save us some time and tell us everything!" She said excitedly.

"Why you didn't go question Aaron? He got here way before me…" She asked trying to avoid the subject.

" _Aaron?_ " JJ teased and everyone laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked down to hide her blush. Before anyone could tease her further there was a knock on the door.

"Garcia?" The deep voice of their Unit Chief came through the door. Morgan opened the door and gestured for him to get inside. He eyed everyone and fought against the smile that was threatening to leave his lips. "Care to tell me why my entire team is hidden here while we're full of paperwork and consults to do?"

"We are just talking Aaron. We're curious to know how your weekend was…" Dave said smiling.

"It was fantastic, thank you very much". He said bluntly and looked at his girlfriend. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh. This phrase isn't good princess…" Morgan said smirking to Emily's wide eyes.

She ignored everyone else in the room and focused on the man in front of her. "What did she say? She's angry, right? She fired you? No, she fired me? Do I have to look for a transfer? Are you breaking up with me…" She rambled nervous and he cut her off with a kiss.

"Could you shut up?" He asked pulling back. The couple completely forgot about the rest of the team who was watching the interaction attentively.

"What did she say Aaron?" She urged him.

"She's not happy. She said it was unprofessional and I should know better than get involved with a subordinate but I said to her that we don't choose these things. I offered to step down as Unit Chief to leave us as just colleagues…"

"No, Aaron, you can't!" She cut him off and tried to disentangle of his arms but he held her tighter.

"Listen to me, woman!" He pleaded her. "I'm not stepping down. She refused. But I would Emily, in a heartbeat. I already let this job to be over my marriage with Haley and I'm not making the same mistakes here. You and Jack are my first priority. With everything we passed through I learned that life is too short to let a job take the leads of what we can or cannot do. Especially when is nothing wrong, when is something that makes me so happy".

She smiled at him and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "So, what she decided?"

"Dave will do your evaluations from now on. She will keep a close eye on us on the next few weeks and on a case that she'll decide she'll accompany us on the field and see how I deal with things concerned to you". He answered her and saw her smile grew wider.

"So, we're okay?"

"We're okay".

"And no one is fired?"

"No one is fired".

"And we can be together?"

"For as long as we want which I hope will be forever…"

She grinned at him and linked her arms around his neck. "I love you!" She whispered before taking his lips with hers in a fierce kiss. The whole team watched dumbfounded at the new' couple exchange and smiled.

"I really thought it was just sex". Morgan said and the two dark-haired profilers parted laughing to look at the team.

"It was always more than sex". Hotch said.

"Exactly. And that's why we never did anything. If it was just sex it would be simple". Emily complemented.

"Oh my God, you two are so cute!" Garcia squealed clapping her hands. Suddenly she gasped with wide eyes. "Ohmygosh, imagine their babies! They'll be so gorgeous!"

"Whoa, power down Garcia!" Emily said quickly.

"Imagine a little Emily…" Hotch said ignoring her.

"Aaron!"

"What?" He asked innocently. "I want one".

"You'll have to put a ring on my finger first, buddy". She said pointing a finger to him.

"Old fashioned, aren't we?" He smiled, taking her finger and pressing a kiss on the tip. "You'll have your ring, sweetheart. Don't worry".

"Oh God, it'll be the wedding of the century!" Garcia said excitedly and the gang laughed.

Dave approached the couple and patted Hotch's back. "Congratulations man. I hope you know how lucky you are".

Hotch looked at Emily and smiled lovingly. "I know Dave. I know". She smiled back at him and kissed his jaw. "I love you, sweetheart". He whispered just for her to hear.

"I love you too, babe".

 **A/N: Let a review to let me know if you like it!**


End file.
